Fight
This is a game by me myself and I. You can go and shoot at the "enemy", but as waves pass the challenge gets harder. The "enemy" moves faster and his bullets go faster, he gets even more health and that's when you need to go to the shop. The shop can supply you with a teammate (And many more things) that will help kill the "enemy" and stay with you through many rounds until he dies. IM REMAKING THE WHOLE GAME SO PLEASE BE PATIENT ''' '''BTW THIS ISN'T DEAD, I AM WORKING ON THE UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Instructions -Use the bottom screen arrows to get the different items in the shop. -Click the big box on the bottom screen to buy -Move up and down with the d-pad -Press Y to shoot Changelog I put what I added on the game here before I post the new QR codes so don't worry if you think your missing something from an update!!! Read notes before asking about this ''I know its kinda working backwards but V. 1.0.4 is out before 1.0.3 reason because 1.0.3 is a complete remake of the game and I'm not ''finished Version 1.0.4 - Added the ability to exit the game and go straight to the OS - Changed the color of helper to orange - If you download the demo to my OS the game would have more features! Version 1.0.3 *not finished yet* - Complete remake of the game Version 1.0.2 - Added good luck - Fixed impossible opponent bug - Added the ability to pay to come back to life! Version 1.0.1 - Added Armor bar - Made max HP 200 - Made enemy damage add .2 every level - Made a "max upgrade" for 150000 dollars (cr) that makes everything its highest value - Made the "secret menu" items easier to maneuver around (hold R to slow) - Made the shop items disappear when your value (damage, speed, ect) is at highest point - Now gain 50 HP when your health is under a certain point ---- Version 1.0.0 Initial Release Future Plans - Add bonus thing where if you hit the enemy enough times without getting hit you would get like alot of money (the helper will also get you points towards the bonus) - Hoping some freakin genius artist out there will make some sprites for me - Add game-modes (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme, Impossible) - Add changeable backgrounds (Again freakin genius artist if your out there plz draw me backgrounds) - Add speed mode where everything moves 2x the speed and special multi-player (probably not gonna be released until this program is first in most viewed). - gonna add so much more i cant even think of what its gonna be that makes this game different than all the others, yet simple (don't you hate it when your playing a game and there's so much button combinations that you accidentally do the wrong thing?!?!?) Videos and Screenshots thumb|none|200px Download Program: Sprite: Top screen: Bottom screen: License No license applied as of now. Notes If you enjoyed the game, please leave a comment saying so. If you have ideas for further improvement, please do not hesitate to leave a comment as I will consider your ideas into future releases. And visit my page for a secret menu for the game. Important note: I am looking for people to help me with stuff like... - Bug tester - Co-Programmer - Idea person - Graphic designer I am not looking for the very best people, but I would like it a whole lot more if you're good at one (or more) of those and are willing to help. Also... Updates will be released everyday ''hopefully at or around 7 o'clock ' (Western? I live in cali). At 7 because that's when I'm normally done with ideas and programming so that's when i can release the newest things! '''I love when people make mods for my games! So if you can make some, and I will add it on my page(with your permission)! And I will say it was made by you '''(of course). SO YOUR MOD WILL GET FEATURED ON MY PAGE!' = (I will only add your mod to my page if its fun and good. Stable as well!) And to keep things speedy, please type the username of who made the mod and what its for. = Credits 'Im_4nthony''' - All Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Action